Everything meant NOTHING, compare to YOU
by AvatarTeam237
Summary: Aang didn't know why Katara broke up with him. Whatever it is, he wanted to be back together. He loved her so much. He don't know if he could ever move on. She's everything to him. Modern AU, obviously KATAANG.


AN : Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't post chapter 5 of The Moment It All Begin. But trust me, it's on process. I'm sorry, due to my school day...I'm really busy. Sorry again!

This is just another one-shot about Kataang. I got this idea after reading some fanfictions and while

I'm listening to All Of Me by John Legend. I like the song so much, so I thought I put it in my story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender and John Legend's song. But I own Avatar : The Last Airbender VCDs! I love it so much! :D

**Everything meant NOTHING, compare to YOU**

Xoxox

Aang didn't know why Katara broke up with him. Whatever it is he wanted to be back together. He loved her so much. He don't know if he could ever move on. She's everything to him.

Aang, Sokka and Zuko were backstage of a theatre. They were at Aang's _**fancy**_ music competition, so Aang was wearing atux. He was really nervous to go on stage.

"How do I look guys?" Aang asked to his two best friends as he run his hand through his hair.

Zuko pat his friend's back and said, "You look great. Just don't be nervous." Aang gave him a smile. "Yeah, Toph and Suki already trying to drag Katara in here. You can do this! Just her how much you love her in that song!" Sokka said while holding Aang's right shoulder. Aang gave them another smile before hearing his name called on stage.

"Okay guys, I need to go. Wish me luck!" he walked to stairs on stage.

Meanwhile, Toph and Suki were dragging Katara to enter the theatre. "Guys! I told you I'm not coming!" Katara said as she struggle to get away from her friends. Toph let out a groaned and Suki said "Come on, Katara! You and Aang broke up, but that doesn't mean you didn't come to his music competititon! You already promise to him!"

"Okay fine! I'll come in!" Katara finally said as her friends started to smile. "But it's just because I promised to him" Katara said again. "Fine. But you"re gonna love what his gonna do." Suki said to her with e devilish smile on her face. Katara gave her a confuse look on her face but then just shrugged it off.

When Katara came in an take a seat in themiddle, Aang come up on stage. He immediately sat on the piano chair.

"This song is dedicated to Katara." Aang said through the microphone, makin Katara's eyes wide and her mouth agape. "I wrote this song to show her how much I love her" Katara gasped, her hands were on her mouth. Toph and Suki smirked.

Before Aang begin to sing, he took a deep breath. Trying to give all of his heart to this song.

"**What would I do without your smart mouth?**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**You got my head spinning, no kidding , I can't pin you down**

**What's going on in that beautiful mind **

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**My head's underwater **

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**Cuz all of me, loves all of you**

**Love your curvs and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I give my all to you**

**Your my end and my beginning **

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cuz I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, Oh"**

Katara still shocked by what's going on onstage. It's like the song was gaining her heart.

"**How many times do I have to tell you?**

**Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too**

**The world is beathing you down, I'm around through every mood**

**Your my downfall, your my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhytm and blues**

**I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**

**My head's underwater **

**But I'm breathing fine**

**Youyou're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**Cuz all of me, loves all of you**

**Love your curvs and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I give my all to you**

**Your my end and my beginning **

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cuz I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, Oh"**

The song ended. Loads of claps filled the theatre, some of them even stand up and have quite tears on their eyes. Katara was the one that had most tears. Now she really feel guilty to broke up with him and for thinking that he didn't care about her anymore.

Aang got off the stage. He needed some fresh air, so he went to the judges and went to the back door. Katara spotted him from the crowd. She tried to catch up but the crowd of people were in the way, she already lost the sight of Aang. She kept looking around, asking people where'd he go. One of the judges told her ""He's out to the back door, getting some fresh air."

"Thanks" she quickly said, running to the back door as quickly as possible.

As she opened the door, appeared a small parking lot for the theatre. She looked around, no sign of Aang, but oddly enough, there's a little park. The park had a fountain, there's a figure sitting on the side of it.

Sure enough, the figure was Aang. He was looking on his phone, watching a video of him and Katara. They were at the beach with the gaang. They smiled, played and laughed. Aang smiled while watching it, remembering the good times they had together. Tears running down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

Katara slowly walked to him. His back was facing her, so he didn't notice her. She could hear his sobbing very clear.

"Aang?" she finally said.

He turned to her, wiping his tears. "Hey, Katara" he managed to smile. "What are you doing here?"

She slowly walked to him. "I want to talk to you" she paused "Can I sit?" she asked shyly.

"Sure" he patted the bench beside him, allowing her to sit. She sat beside him looking at her shoes. "Thanks for the song." He chuckled "Your welcome." There's silence between them. Not knowing what to say. Katara decided to spoke first, "I'm sorry"

He looked at her confused. "For what?" she looked at him, her eyes ready release the tears. "For thinking you don't care about me anymore and for breaking up with you." One of his hand was on her back. "I was wrong. I was _**really **_wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" her tears started running down her face. She bit her lip, scared of what he might say.

He smiled. "Of course I can forgive you. I love you and I always will." He pulled her in a tight embrace. They pulled back after a few minutes. Katara slowly put her hands on the back of his neck and he slowly put his on her waist. Katara closed the gap between them. Her sweet lips on her soft lips. They stayed like that for a moment.

Aang deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and getting her bottom lip between his. Katara was startled, but followed him instantly. Getting his upper lip between hers. He pulled her closer. She angled her head a little.

After a few minutes, they pulled away. They leaned their foreheads, gasping for breath.

"So...does that means...we're back together?" Aang asked. Katara giggled, "Yes, of course Aang" he sighed in relief. "Good"

"Come on. Lets go inside, to know if you win or not." Katara got on her feet, offering her hand to him. He smiled taking her hand. They went inside, hand in hand.

Aang was so happy. He didn't even remember about how important hte competition to him. But compare to Katara...the competition meant _**nothing. **_

Xoxox

THE END! YAYY!

Please review guys! And also girls!

I promise you I will finished chapter 5 of The Moment It All begin soon and post it.


End file.
